Digimon Fields
A Digimon's Field (フィールド Fīrudo) is an overall branching group of Digimon that each one belongs to. There are ten different fields, each with a different theme. Digimon can have more than one field or none. Field represents three things. First of all, Digimon of the same field are likely to be able to evolve into similar forms, making it slightly easier to construct and group cards together at a glance. In the Card Game, fields are symbolized by a small tile with a two or three letter abbreviation, with one large letter in the upper left corner and the other large letter in the lower right corner, sometimes with a third smaller letter immediately next to it. Secondly, in some media like V-Tamer, a field can represent the habitat that the Digimon occupies. A Digimon in its own field can get an advantage in the card game. Nature Spirits The Nature Spirits (ネイチャースピリッツ Neichā Supirittsu) field, abbreviated as "NSp" and originally translated as "Spirits of Nature" on Bo-211, consists of members who are generic animal or monster-like Digimon, or those who dwell in desert-like areas. Members of this field are generally of the Earth element, and are weak to the Fire. Nightmare Soldiers The Nightmare Soldiers (ナイトメアソルジャーズ Naitomea Sorujāzu) field, abbreviated as "NSo" and originally translated as "Soldiers of Nightmares" on Bo-215, consists of generally demonic or undead Digimon, or those who dwell in haunted areas. Members of this field are generally of the Dark element, and are weak to the Light. Deep Savers The Deep Savers (ディープセイバーズ Dīpu Seibāzu) field, abbreviated as "DS" and originally translated as "Savers of the Deep Blue" on Bo-214, consists of generally aquatic or polar Digimon, or those who dwell in marine areas. Members of this field are generally of the Water element, and are weak to the Steel. Wind Guardians The Wind Guardians (ウィンドガーディアンズ Windo Gādianzu) field, abbreviated as "WG" and originally translated as "Guardians of the Wind" on Bo-212, consists of generally avian or flying Digimon, or those who dwell in grassy or lofty areas. Members of this field are generally of the Wind element, and are weak to the Thunder. Metal Empire The Metal Empire (メタルエンパイア Metaru Enpaia) field, abbreviated as "ME" and originally translated as "Empires of Precious Metals" on Bo-211, consists of generally mechanical or mutated Digimon, or those who dwell in urban areas. Members of this field are generally of the Steel element, and are weak to the Water. Virus Busters The Virus Busters (ウィルスバスターズ Wirusu Basutāzu) field, abbreviated as "VB", are generally sacred or angelic Digimon, or those who dwell in holy areas. Members of this field are generally of the Light element, and are weak to the Dark element. Dragon's Roar The Dragon's Roar (ドラゴンズロア Doragonzu Roa) field, abbreviated as "DR", consists of generally draconic Digimon, or those who dwell in volcanic areas. Members of this field are generally of the Fire element, and are weak to the Earth. Jungle Troopers The Jungle Troopers (ジャングルトルーパーズ Janguru Torūpāzu) field, abbreviated as "JT", are generally insectoid or vegetation Digimon, or those who dwell in tropical areas. Members of this field are generally of the Thunder element, and are weak to the Wind. Unknown The Unknown (アンノウン Announ) field, abbreviated as "UK" and originally translated as "Group of the Unknown" on Bo-213, consists of generally mutant or uncategorizable Digimon, or those who dwell in the desert. Many of its members were added to the Metal Empire field. Dark Area The Dark Area (ダークエリア Dāku Eria) field, abbreviated as "DA", consists of generally demonic or evil Digimon, or those who dwell in the titular Dark Area. Many of its members were added to the Nightmare Soldiers field. Category:Digital Heart Category:Not Fragile